


Treasured Memory

by Celandine



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the waning days of Aragorn's life, Legolas receives a message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasured Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syredronning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/gifts).



> For syredronning who wanted Aragorn/Legolas, "early fall".

Queen Arwen wrote to me when the king's time drew near. All that the letter said was, "An early fall." Aragorn desired not that his impending death become common knowledge yet.

I understood the message, and travelled to him -- King (though not my king), friend, erstwhile lover -- to bid him farewell. I did so months before the end came, to spare that time to his people and his family.

When I arrived there was as yet little sign that his days would end soon. His hair was white, true, but his mind was keen and he walked as upright and steady as ever. Yet I understood why Arwen had sent for me. There is a miasma of decay around every mortal Man, growing stronger as death grows nearer, and it hung heavily about Aragorn. He knew death was coming, and I think in his way welcomed it, but when I was with him he spoke most of the past, recalling most often the time of our close fellowship, when we travelled with the Ringbearer on his quest.

Aragorn's fingers were gnarled and chill in my own, but he grasped my hand with all his old strength and drew me near, the day before I was to depart. We were alone. He needed no guards here in Minas Tirith, and the queen was not present.

He drew me down, as I have said, and kissed me not with the customary kiss of a friend, but with the passion he had shown in times now long past.

"Arwen knows, and understands," he said in rebuttal to my attempt at protest. Not indeed that I wished to deny him, but honour argued that I should not betray the queen's trust.

"She understands. Does she approve?" I asked, and he nodded.

"The ways of Men and Elves are different. You had me for but a few months, she for many years; she thinks it is only right that you and I share love one last time if you so wish, a guerdon for memory."

Thus all unexpected the choice fell to me to lay down my solitude one last time, and find the joy of love once more in Aragorn's arms.

He is gone now forever, and Arwen with him, and soon I shall seek the Grey Havens and sail west to the Undying Lands. There Aragorn will live forever, treasured in my memory.


End file.
